Ed and I
by endiahna
Summary: I am not sure if this is slash or what at the moment, let me know what you think. This is about Wolverine and Edward Scissorhands meeting one another, and how they have a lot in common.2nd chapter is from Marie's POV.Like an interlude like thing I guess
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a piece I thought of along time ago. These two characters remind me so much of one another, but hey that may just be me. I am not so great with titles. May change it in the future. Tell me what you think, and any suggestions.

thanks Supersticiousmonkey89 for helping me with my posting problem, you were a big help.

**Edward and I **

I don't even think he's real. Just a piece of constructed it's a pieces some one was bound and determined to make human. He's not even whole.

We have that in common. Being constructed to fit other people's whims.

I too was constructed, yet I was human first. Then these so called scientists made me into something more and something less. A killing machine. And he… he was constructed into a man. Of course both of us could be considered a weapon, with his scissors and my claws. But he's not. He had killed before, this I have heard, but he really wasn't doing it except in self defense. He couldn't dream of hurting someone, it's just not in his makeup. I could kill though without much of a second thought, and I have done so. Not that I don't always regret it. I do most of the time unless some one really needs to be taught a lesson.

One might think I would be happy with the fact that at least I am alive, while he really isn't. Yet, I am not. What I wouldn't give to trade places with him. He is so innocent it is almost sickening. He hasn't seen all the things I have seen. He hasn't done all the things I have done.

He is no longer young, but he is no where near my age. Heck, I don't' even know how old I am, but I know for a fact I should have been dead along time ago. He out "lived" everyone he once knew, much as I have. Yet, again I can say that I have seen much more than he has. I have seen much more death than he could very well imagine. I probably even killed more people than he has ever met tens fold.

I have wanted to kill myself so many times; I have just wanted to die. Yet I can't die. He is content though to keep on "living" or whatever one calls what he is doing. I know for sure I am not living. Haven't been alive for ages. Yeah, sure, my body is working just fine. But, what I am doing now can't really be called living.

Glancing at him now in his corner I realize we have much more in common than I thought at first. He is alone. And I am alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n**: This is a small interlude like thing from **Marie's POV.** I'm not really into **Rogan** fics, so this will be kind of **one sided**. Have no fear; it actually does go along with the story… eventually. **This is what she first thinks of Edward when first seeing him** and how she is jealous. She **thinks he's there to steal Logan** away from her.** This isn't slash between the two. It's just her imagination and jealousy running wild. **Also I know this is weird at some points but please bare with me.

this is a trial chapter, not too sure if I will keep it in here or not. Any thoughts on this?

* * *

**Marie's POV**

**Chapter two:**

Logan had been gone for over three months when he arrived last night. Too bad I was asleep or I would have rushed to his side and tackled him with a hug….okay, wouldn't tackle him, even if was strong enough to do so. Do you know how hard his body is? It'd be like running into a brick wall, only worse cause your really running into an adamantium wall. _**(What's the correct spelling for that word? I just can't get it right it seems.)**_

When I woke up this morning I heard the joyous news, of course with good news there always comes bad news. He had brought some one with him last night. The first thoughts running through my head were depressing. Or it seemed that way to me.

'Was this new person a girlfriend to replace me, or even a boyfriend?'

Okay, I know I don't have any set claim on the man, but I was jealous. And sure he is all macho, but he could very well have been hiding his sexual preferences from everyone. Even me. We assumed he was hetro, for he was all over Mrs. Grey like a country boy and his food, but it could be a cover up. Even I didn't know, and I had plenty of his memories.

Of course it didn't help the fact that I had jubilee beside me putting these thoughts into my head. She was one for gossip and jumping to conclusions.

It wasn't till noon when I finally spotted the hunk, and I was washed into despair. He did bring someone, and it was non other than some man. A man with very sharp pointy things on his hands... or maybe those where his hands. I didn't want to get to close, I was seething.

Logan looked over at me as if he could feel the tension and jealousy radiating off of me. He sauntered over to the door way where I stood, and I jumped into his arms the best that I could without touching his skin. We exchanged pleasantries, but I was still on the brink of insanity. I looked over at the object of my despise… he had come closer when I was too busy relishing the feeling of my lover's arms…okay the man I love's arms. It won't be that way forever though.

I got a good look at him, a real good look. What could Logan see in him? He was all twitchy, and scarred. His hair was a mess. But I had to give him a few points cause I do like weird hair. Just look at Wolvie's.

Logan introduced him as Edward, but I bet he has a nickname for the boy. Just like he does for everyone else. He probably calls him Eddie or something. At least Logan's the only one that really knows my name, or at least the only one that calls me by it. Makes me feel special.

I looked back at him once more, and smiled inwardly. Yeah he was kinda cute, but there was no way he would still my hunk of burning love away from me. Even if I truly didn't have him at the moment.

* * *

Another a/n:

Let me know what you think and if I should just leave this out or put it in later. Should Edward even meet the xmen? At this point I am not too sure on what I want to do with this right now. Thanks everyone for their reviews.


End file.
